Episode 29
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 30|Next Episode -->]] Date: November 27th, 2008 Length: 2:08:30 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich and Rob Smith and Scott Butterworth Quote of the week: “Burgess Meredith voiced a game? ‘Rocky, get the yellow key to proceed!'" Intro: '''30 Rock '''Closing Words: Brett Elston "Take us out." Brett 2D2 Closing Song: '''Times of Distortion - Chrono Trigger OCRemix by Thumper ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Native American stereotypes *Ripper *Left 4 Dead plan gone wrong *PaletteSwapNinja's New Song (Wii Christmas) *Rouge Leaders written by PTOM Editor and Chief at the time Rob Smith *Electronic Gaming Monthly closing rumors first mentioned Notable Facts: *First time British person was on podcast. (Rob Smith) *Brett2-D2 soundboard first used. *Chris Antista brought Mr. Mosquito and Mark of Kri; 2/4 games that traveled with him to San Francisco. *Mikel Reparaz created the ugliest character in Home and did the salsa dance non-stop. *Burgess Meredith and Bill Cosby impersonation started by Chris Antista. *Exclusive premire of Wii Christmas by Palatte Swap Ninja. *Sick of the Rape Porn conglomerate from the Top 7. *Chris Antista played a lot of Virtua Tennis and Crazy Taxi. *First time Brett mentioned his sad story of playing with a Buzzoff carboard cutout 1:49 *Fake Contest Win Brett Elston as your father. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Kill all the enemies to drop the spirit barrier. **Bill Cosby "He's a man with a microphone and they still let him do it age the age of 149." **TalkRadar 29 divisible by nothing **Tobacco is great. **I love the idea of getting ass on a floppy disk. **Tips and Tricks Magazine ***Mikel "Published by Flynt publications" *Charlie Barratt **Besides Gabriel Knight, Lucas Arts made the best adventure games. **This game has everything. It has Christopher Walken in a Fedora and full motion video. *Scott Butterworth: **"Give him a fistful of AIDS." *On Native Americans and Thanksgiving: **Chris Antista: "The Indians turn into your grandparents and you eat with them." **Charlie Barratt: "The Indians used all the parts of the dinosaur." **Chris: "Even the spiked tail was used to keep the women in line." *Mikel Reparaz **We're the only family you need. **I hate when I describe my job to non gamers. I feel like a person in rainbow suspenders with a propeller beanie. *Brett Elston **Know your podcasts sir! **Most of my family thinks I work at Nintendo. **EGM very serious business in the 5th grade sir. Question of the Week: What's the biggest gaming loss you've suffered? *Brett Elston: **Last stage in Banjo Kazooie. 20-plus hours in and lost all of his save files. **Game Boy stolen in 7th grade with all the games. Found out who did it, and a good kick to the nuts and the asshole. *Mikel Reparaz: Restarting from scratch the level he created for the LittleBigPlanet contest. *Charlie Barratt: **Crackdown from 9 pm to 7 am with Brett. Lost all saves when it was updated. **Also losing his family, son, and house in the Sims 2. ***"I would rather live in that world." *Rob Smith: **Losing all information on the book 3 months in for Rogue Leaders. **Also, Sim City 2000. Lost everything. Link: Episode 29 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 30|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008